


The Encounters of Sasha Stark(and her victims)

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: The Addams Family - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Post-Avengers, Scary sisters, Steve Rogers is Scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: Tony loves watching his Little Sister scare the shit out of people.





	1. The Avengers first encounter(Steve’s Second)

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Sasha so this is a multichaptered story that will be mostly one shots
> 
> Rating is to be safe, mostly language and mild to moderate violence

Sasha grinned sharply as the robot in front of her positioned it’s self into a battle stance, Tony had just finished the robot four hours earlier and this was it’s maiden run. Sasha unsheathed the sword the sword on her back and raised it in a defensive pose as the robot’s arms shifted into two sharp blades making Sasha grin even wider. This would be fun.

 

The robot charged at Sasha raising it’s blade arms, she easily blocked it’s first attack the clanging of metal on metal resounding throughout the training room as sparks erupted from the blades. Sasha was practically a blur as she put the robot through it’s paces, her sword moving swiftly as sensors on the robot lit up in red each time her blade struck the robot. Sasha’s bloodlust took over and her attacks grew stronger until the robot was more occupied with blocking than attacking unfortunately the robot was no match for the young woman and her sword slashed through the air removing the robot’s head from it’s shoulders. Sasha stood over the decapitated robot panting heavily, face splattered with artificial blood and a shark like grin curving her lips.

 

The sound of clapping startled her and she spun around to see her brother standing at the entrance of the training room with his team standing behind him looking shell shocked.

 

“It lasted longer than I anticipated, but it was still no match for you. Good Job.” Tony said walking over to look over the robot.

 

“You made it perfectly!” Sasha chirped smiling brightly making the Avengers blink at the sudden mood shift.

 

“I’ll have to make a few adjustments but I think I can make it even stronger for next time.” Tony said absentmindedly making Sasha bounce in place.

 

“Oh yes, please!” She squealed. “I can never find a better opponent than your robots. Humans are too soft and squishy.”

 

A quiet cough interrupted what Tony was going to say next and Sasha spun around to glare at the clustered Avengers mainly at Steve making him flinch, he still hadn't gotten over their first meeting a week prior he had only just returned from staying at Sam’s.

 

“Um Tony, we need to debrief still.” Steve said almost timidly as Sasha seemed to glare even harder almost seeming to pierce in to his soul.

 

“Sasha.” Tony said and Sasha pouted she had been enjoying the fact that she was scaring Steve Rogers, _her_ a 5’2 tiny slip of a thing scaring _Captain America_ _ _.__

__

“Fine.” Sasha mulishly acting more like a bratty teenager than the 24 year old woman she actually was.

 

“You should go call Auntie Tish, and tell her that Ravenger is working well.” Tony said nodding at the sword still in Sasha’s hand.

Sasha nodded, sheathing her sword and exiting the training room with a bounce her step, smirking slightly as The Avengers parted for her like the Red Sea. She was going to enjoy having these new people in the tower.

 

___************To Be Continued_


	2. Sasha profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha’s backstory
> 
> Edit: I completely fucked up the ages. My math was wrong and I'm so glad because I had no idea how to write a 39 year old woman.
> 
> I'm going by the basis that Tony was 42/43 when the Avengers happened this takes place after CA:Winter soldier but before AoU happened.
> 
> So if Tony was 18 when Sasha was Born and 42/43 now then she's 24. 
> 
> Sorry if the ages confused anyone! 
> 
> MCU timelines are already screwed up in canon so it shouldn't be to confusing.

Name: Alexandera Amelia Stark(Sasha)

Age: 24

Parents:

Father: Howard Stark

Mother: Belladonna Addams

Personality: She is complex, due to the madness that runs in her Maternal family she has many aspects of an Addams but also the intelligence of a Stark. She is bright but dark, snarky and sassy as is expected of a Stark but calm and kind. She will protect those close to her with ferocity of a wronged goddess and to those that have crossed her she will make them wish they had never been born.

History:

Howard Stark had an affair with Belladonna Addams when Tony was 18 who was a cousin of Gomez Addams, he refused to acknowledge her and Belladonna left her on the front stoop of Morticia and Gomez’s home where she was raised for 16 years until Tony found out about her and tracked her down, it took two years for him to gain her trust but she moved in with him just a week before her 18th birthday. Now they are as close as if they had been raised together all their lives. Sasha visits her family as often as possible since without them her Madness goes stir crazy and in New York that would be dangerous.

 

Extra notes:

  * Sasha has only met Belladonna once and refused any other contact. Belladonna found out that Sasha had found Tony and hoped to get close to her daughter to gain money from her.
  * Sasha has two rag doll cats named Holly and Min and one 4 month old sheltie puppy named Hera
  * Sasha will sometimes get the itch to travel and will just leave without warning only calling her brother from whatever location she went to. She always makes sure she takes the tracking bracelet that Tony made for her that connects to JARVIS in case of emergencies.



 


	3. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint encounters Sasha, it does not end well.

Clint silently crawled through the vents of the Tower on a mission to find the entry points to each room in the Tower. He hated not knowing where which vent went where.

“Oh look, a little lost lost bird.” A voice singsonged startling him upright and making him Hit his head on the top of the vent. He looked up to see Stark’s sister sitting cross legged in front of him.

“How’d you get up here?” He spat glaring at her as he rubbed his head.

“You think you’re the only one that travels by vents?” Sasha asked amusement glinting in her eyes. “I’ve been traveling through the vents since the the tower was built.”

“You’re Tony’s Sister, right?” Clint asked. “Why would you travel through the vents?”

“I was raised by a very eccentric family, I would crawl through the vents all the time when playing Hide or die with cousin Wednesday and Pugsley.” Sasha said one corner of her mouth lifting up in a half smirk.

Clint frowned in confusion at her words. “Don’t you mean Hide and Seek?” He asked.

Sasha just gave him a sharp grin and pressed a switch that he hadn’t notice on the wall of the vent and he felt the floor of the vent give away from under him and he fell through the vent cover to the hard floor. Unfortunately scaring a maid Tony had hired half to death, causing her to resign then and there.

Clint would be skittish for weeks, flinching anytime he saw Sasha. Steve would just give him sympathetic looks and pat his back while the others just laughed. They would soon regret that they laughed and ignored his warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are usually short chapters but may become longer when inspiration hits. I’ll also be writing a post Civil War fic with Sasha so look forward to that.


End file.
